moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Kingdom of Bunwick-Avelson
The Kingdom of Bunwick-Avelson was a human kingdom founded in the modern day Plaguelands. The Kingdom is mostly known for being one of the first kingdom founded by humans north of the Hinterlands, as well as preserving the Arathorian tradition of having a senate. History The Kingdom was founded by the union of several independent counties, duchies, and cities in circa 1500 AD. The founding document was formally referred to as the The Confederate Union to Form the Greater Kingdom of Bunwick and Avelson. The following is a list of founding states. *The Grand Duchy of Bunwick *The Duchy of Araton *The Duchy of Garvellon *The High County of Avelson-Barson *The County of Tyriva *The County of Barkwick *The County of Shythia *The Free Town of Wahlshire *The Free Town of Capria *The Village of Casstria With the founding also came the election of the first King: King Alson Dogery I, who was also the Duke of Garvellon. After the signing of the union, many of the founders went about consolidating and conquering the states not within the Kingdom's boundaries. For fifty years after the signing, little would occur, and mostly little is documented at this point. The quiet period would end with the death of Alson Dogery, with the dispute of who would become the next king. Many wanted to keep the electoral system in place, though some started to consider having a central, hereditary figurehead. Two sides emerged from this divide, with some of the states, especially the counties, favoring Alson's son, Duke Karl Dogery. The tension reached a climax as the backers of Karl Dogery, though not Karl Dogery included, sought to interrupt the royal electoral session of the High Senate to put him on the throne. Outraged, the electors declared they were to deunion from the kingdom, and thus become independent once more. This led to a full out a civil war in 1550 AD between the fragmented kingdom and the independent duchies. Led on by the reluctant King Karl Dogery, they managed to secure several tactical victories against the small states. While in a perfect position to demand a more central government as well completely destroy the duchies that were rebelling, Karl simply implored for the fighting to stop only on the condition that the title of King of Bunwick-Avelson be a hereditary one, with no shift in governmental power. With these demands, the rebelling states were quickly quelled and rejoined the union not a year later, much to the dismay of the smaller states that originally backed Karl. After the rebellion came a time of peace and growth for the Kingdom, where the various states and the Kingdom itself consolidated the power within the region of what was now the Western Plaguelands. Though after the death of King of Fedrick Dogery II in 1690 AD, the kingdom entered into a slope of decline that it would never exit. With increased amounts of peasant rebellions, government corruption, and widespread famine, many of the states within the Kingdom started to question the union, which had brought them little and taken so much in recent times. The formal end to the kingdom came with the final High Senate meeting in 1720 AD, where the reigning queen, who came to power as a result of her husband baring no children with her, issued an ultimatum to the various subject states. She wished to see the dying kingdom put down and peacefully disbanded before an invader, mostly noting the growing Kingdom of Lordaeron to the east, would forcibly make the entire kingdom swear fealty. While many opposed the ultimatum, few had other options. With the longest senate session in the Kingdom's history, lasting fifty-four days, the end result came with the signing of The Dissolution of the Confederate Union of the Greater Kingdom of Bunwick-Avelson. The dissolution left the member state to the formal seats of power, leaving them independent once more. Around this time came the expanding Army of Lordaeron, which had began to already besiege several fringe holdings of the kingdom before the dissolution. With the deunion, many of the smaller counties and duchies were left open for the taking by the expanding Kingdom of Lordaeron. Government The government of the kingdom was one of confederation, based around the member states swearing fealty to the Crown of Bunwick-Avelson (but never a person, merely the kingdom) and their participation in defending it. The various member counties and duchies had a high degree autonomy from the Crown and King, with an obligation only to swear a set amount of troops and pay small dues to the Royal Government. The High Senate The High Senate was the base legislation for the kingdom. The King could not rule by decree, and had to seek the advise and approval of the senate, which met every year on a regular basis. Membership of the senate was based on the population of the member states, commonly with the large duchies taking most of the representatives. Voting in the senate composed of mostly unanimous decision or no decision at all. This made the senate extremely unpopular with both commoners and nobleman alike, as usually nothing would get done for often days at a time before legislation is passed through the senate. The Crown The Crown was the executive arm of the Kingdom, which included the King and his associated court. The Crown mostly referred to the administrators that worked tirelessly to make sure that the Kingdom and the lands directly hold by the king were properly managed and taxed. Beyond administration, the Crown had very little power, and kept under a watchful eye by the senate in case of his wanting to expand his power or abuse it. List of Rulers 1500 - 1550 AD Alson Dogery, Elected King of Bunwick-Avelson, Duke of Garvellon *1550 - 1552 AD Pretender Kavin Vonhause, Duke of Araton 1551 - 1563 AD Karl Dogery, King of Bunwick-Avelson, Duke of Garvellon, Marcher Lord of the Mountains 1563 - 1586 AD Fedrick Dogery I, King of Bunwick-Avelson, Duke of Garvellon 1586 - 1588 AD Alison Hause-Dogery, Regent Queen of Bunwick-Avelson 1588 - 1596 AD Adam Dogery, King of Bunwick-Avelson, Count of Tyriva 1596 - 1635 AD Lukas Dogery, King of Bunwick-Avelson, Count of Tyriva 1635 - 1640 AD (Unknown Regent) 1640 - 1678 AD Arnold Dogery, King of Bunwick-Avelson, Count of Tyriva, Mayor of Wahlshire 1678 - 1690 AD Fedrick Dogery II, King of Bunwick-Avelson, Count of Tyriva 1690 - 1710 AD Kavell Dogery-Seyfried, King of Bunwick-Avelson *1690 - 1715 AD Pretender Alexos Seyfried, Grand Duke of Bunwick 1710 - 1720 AD Emila "The Pious" Dogery-Seyfried, Regent Queen of Bunwick-Avelson *1715 - 1720 AD Pretender Alexos Seyfried II, Grand Duke of Bunwick Military The Kingdom had no standing army until the reign of Fedrick Dogery II, and until then was based on the willingness of the member states to use their personal retinues in the defense of the kingdom. This method often led to the use of political blackmail and bribery for the simple defense of the kingdom. When the kingdom possessed a standing army in 1980 AD, it consisting of a large regiment of horsemen, pikemen, and basic men-at-arms. While a step forward in the right direction in the defense of the kingdom, the King still had to seek the approval of the High Senate to use his own army in any engagements, which include stamping out rebellions and shows of force. Category:Human Kingdoms Category:Kingdom of Bunwick-Avelson Category:Warring Kingdoms Period